All hail the dirty sock
by Majdon96
Summary: How Shamy's five years anniversary could have turned out. T-rated for now but could change. Enjoy!


Please be aware of possible grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my native language.

I don't own anything. Just like to take out the characters to play sometimes.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

May 24th 2015. Sheldon and Amy are in his apartment, engaging in a hot make out session on his couch. After a lovely dinner at their favorite restaurant Sheldon invited her over to his apartment for some tea. But the tea was now long forgotten. All he wanted to do was to take Amy over his shoulder to his bedroom and have his way with her. A thought that had been on his mind since the prom night. But he had to keep that thought for a an hour or two. He had some other things he had to deal with first.

He felt Amy pull back from the kiss and opened his eyes to see her green eyes look in to his blue ones. Just like any other time when they got lost for a couple of seconds. He was brought back to reality when he heard her soft voice talking to him. "Can you believe it's been five years since our first date?" She asked and smiled that lovely smile that made Sheldon's heart skip a beat every time.

"I know" he answered. "Do you think I should start watching the Flash TV-show?"

"That's what your thinking about?"

"It's one of the things"

"Are any of them me?"

"Amy, since the day I met you in the coffee shop five years ago, there haven't been a day without me thinking of you. Since you became my girlfriend there haven't been an hour without me thinking of you. Since the kiss on the train, half an hour. And since prom night, you have been on my mind all the time. And even more so after christmas, when I came to realize some important things."

"Then why do yo bring up The Flash on our anniversary?" Amy asked confused.

"Because we were engaging in a hot make out session and it reminded me of the first time you kissed me and was wearing my favorite flash t-shirt." Sheldon answered and felt a relieve when Amy smiled towards him again.

"Well, I don't remember that kiss" Amy said and looked down in her lap. Sheldon lifted her chin with his finger so she looked at him. "Then let's replay it" He said and moved so he sat straight in his spot.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I remember the kiss perfectly clear. We can replay that kiss exactly how it went so you also have a memory of it." Sheldon said and smiled.

"Okay" Amy said and smiled back. "How do we proceed then?"

"I'll say _Do you suggest I play dirty?_ Then you say _Yes, dirty, dirty, dirty_ and roll your hair around your finger. Then you say _witch bring me to next order of business_ and then you move over her and kiss me. When you move back again I will say _fascinating._ " Sheldon explained.

"Alright" Amy said and moved to her end of the couch and placed her her hands on her knees.

"Do you suggest I play dirty?" Sheldon began.

"Yes, Dirty, dirty, dirty" Amy answered and rolled her hair around her finger like she was told to do. "Witch bring me to next order of business" She said and moved over the couch to kiss Sheldon. When she moved to pull back from the kiss Sheldon moved with her and kissed her back. He followed her down so she laid with her back on the couch and him over her. If the make out session previous that evening was hot it was nothing compared to this one. One of Sheldon's hand were tussled in her hair and the other one had fallen to it's normal place on her waist. Amy's hand was placed on his chest and the other one playing with the short hair on the back of his head.

When Sheldon felt a familiar tingle in his groin he pulled back and looked at her. "Fascinating" They both said in unison and smiled.

Sheldon sat up again and helped Amy up as well. "I have a special secret planned for you tonight" Sheldon said.

"O-okay" Amy answered and looked at her boyfriend as he stood up and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it and stood up as well. He walked back to his room and came back with a tie in his hand. "Turn around" He ordered and Amy did as she was told. He tied it around her head and her eyes. "Is that okay? Not to tight?" he asked. "It's fine. Al though I wonder were you are taking me" "You'll se soon" He said and led her out from the apartment and towards the stairs up to the roof.

When they reached the door out to the rooftop he stopped. "Okay, wait here a minute. I will be right back." Sheldon said and walked out to the rooftop. He came back a minute later and led her out to stand in the middle of the roof. She couldhear _I only have eyes for you_ playing in the background and Sheldon moving around her. "Can I please see what's going on now Sheldon?" She asked as she became impatient _._ "Just a second" He answered as he checked that everything was perfect. "Okay" He said and moved to take of the tie from her eyes. He looked at her face to see the expression of his surprise. She gasped at the sight around her. The roof was decorated similar as the prom night except for the balloons, food table and photo booth.

"Oh my God Sheldon. It's beautiful." Amy whispered.

"You really think so?" Sheldon asked.

"Are you kidding me. It's amazing. But why?" Amy asked and looked back to Sheldon.

"It's our fifth anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you. I know it's a special night for you it is for me as well. And this rooftop is a special place for our relationship"

"Why?"

"Because it was up here that everything began." Sheldon answered and could see from the expression of her face that she didn't understand. So he continued "One evening five years ago me and the guys were up here and performed a lunar ranging experiment. I saw a dirty sock, I got Howard to remove it for me and told Raj to keep an eye after the other one. The next day I was told that I had a match on an online dating site. I refused to go and Raj blackmailed me with the other dirty sock from this roof. The next day I met you and then the best part of my life began." He explained and took both of her hands in his. "The third time this place became a special place to our relationship was just a couple of months ago on prom night. We declared our love for each other the first time." He said and took one step closer her and started to sway along the music.

"You said it was the third time. What was the second time?" Amy asked and rested her head against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"That would be Howard and Bernadette's wedding."

"But you said that you wished them to be as happy as you were on your own?" Amy said confused.

"You remember me having it written in klingon first right?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, but Bernadette started to shout at you so you translated it." Amy stated.

"That's right. Al though I only improvised when I talked in english. The things I was about to say in klingon was that they had made me see that one day I wished to stay where they were with you on my own wedding day. I had it written in klingon because I knew only the guys would understand. I wanted it to be a secret between us. And a surprise for you the day I finally asked you to marry me." Sheldon stepped back and reached for the waiting box in his pocket. He took it out and went down on one knee before Amy. "That's why I said the klingon would make them start cry" Sheldon said and continued as Amy started to get tears in her eyes.

"Amy I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I ran away a year ago it was because I realized that I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet. But now I know that I am ready and I truly is." Sheldon opened the box and Amy gasped as she saw the golden ring with a diamond at the top. "Amy Farrah Fowler, Will you marry me?" Sheldon said with tears in his eyes and a lump in his troth.

"Yes, yes, yes of course I will Sheldon." Amy answered.

"Sheldon smiled brightly and stood up to put the ring on her finger. He hugged her tight and moved to look at her. He saw that tears were streaming down her face and immediately asked what was wrong.

"These are happy tears Sheldon. I could never be sad after you asked me to marry you" She said and chuckled.

"Good" Sheldon answered and kissed her. It was only gentle kiss but much more stronger than that. It transferred all the love it possibly could to the other.

When the song was over, a new song started to play. Amy had never heard of it before but she understood that Sheldon had as he whispered the lyrics in her ear.

 _Once in love with Amy_

 _Always in love with Amy_

 _Ever and ever fascinated by her_

 _Sets your heart on fire to stay_

 _Once you're kissed by Amy_

 _Tear up your list it's Amy_

 _Ply her with bonbons, poetry and flowers_

 _Moon a million hours away_

 _You might be quite the fickle hearted rover_

 _So carefree and bold_

 _Who loves a girl and later thinks it over_

 _And just quits cold_

 _But once in love with Amy_

 _Always in love with Amy_

 _Ever and ever sweetly you'll romance her_

 _Trouble is the answer will be_

 _That Amy would rather stay in love with me_

 _You might be quite the fickle hearted rover_

 _So carefree and bold_

 _Who loves a girl and later thinks it over_

 _And just quits cold_

 _But once in love with Amy_

 _Always in love with Amy_

 _Ever and ever sweetly you'll romance her_

 _Trouble is the answer will be_

 _That Amy would rather stay in love with me_

Amy pulled back when the song stopped playing and looked at him. "I never heard that song before. What's it called?" Amy asked.

"Once in love with Amy" Sheldon answered and nussled his face in her hair. The smell of her cherry scent sent jolts to his groin but he ignored them for now as he only wanted to stay like this for a little longer before they moved things to his bedroom. If she was ready of course.

 _The way you look tonight_ started to play and was followed by _When a man love's a woman, Everything_ and _Can't take my eyes off you._

The last song stopped and it became quiet but they continued to sway back and forth, just enjoying each other's presence and the fact that they now were engaged. Amy felt Sheldon move his head and she looked up at him. He bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss became very passionate very quickly and Sheldon pulled back again to catch his breath. He looked at her flushed face and swollen lips. Was it even possible for her to be more beautiful he thought to himself. He bent down again to play a sweet kiss against her lips and then whispered to her ear. "I'm ready if you are Amy"

Amy looked up at him to be sure what he really meant. "You mean.."

"Yes, I'm ready to continue this celebration downstairs in my bedroom. Leonard is staying over at Penny's tonight, so we have the apartment to ourself." Sheldon said and looked at her face for her reaction before he continued "We don't have to do anything tonight if you are not ready but I want to at least spend this night with you. Just have you close to me"

"I would love to" Amy answered and gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. And also if you want a follow up about the next couple of hours.


End file.
